Changed
by DemonFireFox
Summary: During the fight in Alienated. Kaldur and Nigthwing finally face off. After years of built up anger Aqualad is finally ready for revenge. Can Nightwing protect his family or lose them agian?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry I'm broke.

Nightwing POV

This was all my fault. If I had just made a different call then none of this would have happened. My little brother wouldn't be risking his life fighting off a possible alien invasion if I had just changed my mind! If Tula had not died then I wouldn't be standing in fighting position facing Kaldur. If I had done something different he wouldn't be my enemy.

"Please Kaldur lets just talk about this." I pleaded. If there was any possible way to end this peacefully I would take it. I couldn't stand the very idea of fighting him.

"The time to talk has passed. It ended with Tula's life." Aqualad no not Aqualad, Kaldur bent forward ready to pounce. I could tell he had stored up all his anger for this very moment. The moment when he could extract his revenge. "Just as your life shall end now." He formed his water swords and charged me. I knew that I would have to fight him. I was going to have to take the man I used to look to as a big brother down.

"You don't want to do this Kaldur." I knew it was too late but I had to keep trying. Maybe just maybe the old Aqualad was still in there. He made a break left and then swung his sword. I was able to easily dodge but I could tell he was trying to move us closer to the water. It wasn't hard to turn the battle in my favor though. We were surrounded by pipe lines and zeta tubes. I could easily swing around and perform acrobatic stunts to make my way back to the center of the building.

"I have wanted to do this for three years _Nightwing_." He spat out my name as if it were poison, which in his case I could see how he felt that way.

"It was a mistake Kaldur. And my I remind you that Tula volunteered for the job. She knew exactly what she was getting into." Another dodge. The blows were getting closer and closer I needed to get focused or else he may actually land a hit.

"You are correct it was a mistake. A mistake to ever allow you to lead this team!" Okay that one hurt. Of all the things he could have said that one got me the most. Out of the original six in Young Justice I looked most to Kaldur for approval.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry? After it happened I begged for your forgiveness and you wouldn't speak to me. What do you want me to say?" By now we were at a standstill. Almost all activity had stopped and was watching us.

"I want you to watch the ones you love die. That would be the only way for you to know my pain." Kaldur's eyes were as cold as the seas on a stormy night. I could tell by his stare that he was picturing the possible people he could take from me.

"You're a little late for that one." I wanted to turn my back and run away. I wanted to be thirteen again so I could fall into Bruce's strong embrace and cry about it all and not be judged. But I am not a child anymore. I was expected to handle myself by now.

"Maybe but there could always be an encore performance." He took one step closer but I didn't move back. I was going to face him. I refused to back down. "You deserve to go through it again."

"HEY! Back off Darth Vader." Both Kaldur and I looked up to see Robin swinging from a pipe coming down straight at Kaldur. Neither of us had enough time to react. In second Kaldur was on the ground and I was pulling Tim off of him and placing him behind my back. The last thing that I would let happen is losing another brother.

Kaldur almost immediately shot up and we began to fight hand to hand. The anger radiated off of him with each punch. I could sense that he was ready to kill if need be. I had to find a way to get Tim out of here while still fighting Kaldur. "Superboy!" I yelled. I knew it was a cop out but I had to save my family. Apparently the action up top had started again so it was harder for the boy of steel to get away but he managed after a while. With one look at Kaldur his anger grew. "Take Robin, get him out." I grabbed Tim by the wrist and threw him over to Connor. There was no way in hell I was going to stand and watch him kill my baby brother.

"It's a shame you made him flee." I could see the evil smirk on Kaldur's face.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I thought he would be fun to take from you. He is so young so he still has complete faith in you. Watching you disappoint him would just be exhilarating. "

"What happened to you Kal? You used to be so focused on peace and forgiveness. Now all you are out for is blood and revenge. What changed you?" The fight resumed with a round house kick that was aimed for my face.

"After Tula died I found out who my father really was. And he was the one that comforted me. So now he is the one I follow. Black Manta says that there is no need for peace in a world of chaos. There is only need for power and someone to control that power." I couldn't believe it. He had brainwashed one of my best friends, his own son!

He charged me again but this time I found an opening. Spinning left into him I stuck out two fingers and hit all the pressure points that were in his extended arm. When he fell to the ground I took advantage of it by hitting him in the neck so he would pass out. "Batman to Nightwing." I called over the communicator.

"Batman."

"I've apprehended Kaldur."

"Inform Miss Martian and have her call the Bioship. I am planting small explosives on the zeta platforms so we all need to evacuate soon. "

"I'll pass on the message." _M'gann. Listen I was able to subdue Kaldur and I need you to call the Bioship as well as tell the others to make their way back there as well. Batman is planting bombs on the platforms so we need to get out of here._

_ I copy you Nightwing. The Bioship is on her way. I will make contact with the others as well._ It had been awhile since I had heard Megan in my head but I sort of missed it. It reminded me of happier times. Back when the team was still a team and we all trusted one another. I can only hope that one day we can work our way back to that.

Finally the Bioship had come and I loaded Kaldur on attaching him to a stretcher and made sure to bind him so he could not escape if he were to wake up. Soon the team and their mentors began flooding into here. Batman and Superman were the last on but we all made it. Megan went to the control pad and we took off. Looking around I saw Tim and Barbara talking with Bruce as if this was an easy day. I thought it would be best if I made an appearance otherwise I would hear about it later.

"Hey." I said lamely as I walked over.

"Hey yourself." Batgirl turned to me with a big smile. I wished with all my heart that I could return it but I knew that it would be fruitless to do so.

"Are you okay man?" I looked over to see Beast Boy just standing there looking up at me with a big smile on his face. "I mean you, big sis, and supey all look upset. Why?" I really didn't want to lay anything to heavy on the kid. After all he was Megan's 'little brother'.

"Yeah just a little tiered. Even Bats have to sleep but I have been denied that lately." My lie was very hard to trace. Over the years studying under Batman has taught me how to keep a good lie.

"Oh well okay just try and get some rest tonight." Beast Boy walked off to go bug his big sis. This was good news for me. But the bad news came when I heard stirring come from across the ship. Turning around I saw Kaldur beginning to awake. His eyes opened and he didn't even bother to look around. He knew where he was and he knew he would not be able to get out. Walking over to him I could feel all the eyes shift onto me.

"So you are taking me back to the mountain." It wasn't a question but it was also not a very happy statement.

"Yes. And then you will be answering a few important questions for us." I turned to see Batman glaring down at Kaldur.

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know."

**A/N: Just some thoughts came to my mind while watching the show. Hope you enjoy. I think I am going to bring KF and Arty back since they have not come into the show yet. I love those two so we will be seeing them in this story. Please review. **


End file.
